


Ignoring The Accident In The Room

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: it was only an accident, no need to feel any way about it ... but they clearly did





	Ignoring The Accident In The Room

Day 8  
Prompt: Kissing  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Borrow  
  
They hadn't meant for it to happen when it did. It had been an accident a great big honest and embaressing accident. They had been sharing Ginny's room for a few days now and would be heading back to school tomorrow so time had allowed them to calm some from what had happened and adjust. Still even if Ginny had thought her cloths had looked beyond amaizing on Hermione she hadn't thought about doing well this. She could feel how hot her face was staring at Hermione from the sudden distance between them considering the older girl. Her throat felt tight and she wasn't sure if she could force words past the lump in her throat if she had to.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny..."  
  
"No it was my fault I was the one laying too close to your side of the bed." Ginny quickly cut Hermione off glad to find she could speak after all.  She resisted the urge to fidget and look down knowing neither would do her any good in this situation. She couldn't resist the urge to at least glance at the cealing though to give her a moment to look else where and try to collect herself. She swallowed hard and glanced back at Hermione glad when the other girl didn't look mad.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure how long they ended up laying there just watching each other before they fell asleep, but it was a while and in the morning they were even more awkward and well if she didn't bring up the accidental kiss it was only because Hermione didn't ...


End file.
